Un Angel en la tierra
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Bella se ha ido por una semana y Edward ayuda a Carlisle en el hospital. ¿Que pasara cuando encuentre a una hermosa joven la cual su sangre canta para el? Por fin el esperado final... Gracias por sus reviews!
1. Hostilidad

**EDWARD POV**

**Hostilidad**

Había sido una semana difícil, ya que después de que Jacob Black huyera, Bella se comportaba de modo cortante conmigo.

No entendía porque la invitación a la boda le había alterado tanto a Jacob, Bella había hablado con el en varias ocasiones acerca de que pronto se convertiría en mi esposa.

Lo más difícil era mirar a Bella a los ojos, porque aunque sabia que no era su intención me miraba de una forma acusadora desde que se entero que fui yo quien le envió la invitación.

Temía que no fuera feliz a mi lado y que lo único que deseara fuera estar al lado de ese perro, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella acerca de eso ella me decía que no quería dejarme y que tenia claro que no podía vivir sin mi. Era algo absurdo el que me quisiera como lo hace, pero aunque yo sabia que era lo correcto le había prometido con anterioridad que jamás la dejaría, o al menos no hasta que ella me lo pidiera.

-¿Alice?- Estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer por lo que acudí a mi hermana en la que más confiaba.

-No te preocupes Edward, lo tengo todo resuelto me llevare a Bella por una semana para que te extrañe lo suficiente y deje de tener esa mirada.- Contesto antes de que pudiera decir nada, nunca me sorprendía el hecho de que sabia que le iba a decir.

-Eso no servirá, no creo que se quiera ir.

-Si ira - dijo tocando su frente, enfatizando que sabia lo que iba a pasar - Esta tan estresada por lo de ese perro y lo de la boda que dirá que si inmediatamente en cuanto sepa que vamos a la playa con su madre.

-¿Y que hay de mi, que crees que soportare una semana sin su compañía? – le replique

-¿Prefieres aguantar su mirada y su hostilidad todo el tiempo en el que este fuera Jacob a aguantar una semana lejos de ella?, yo creo que no, así que deja de portarte como un bebe y vamos a hablar con ella por la mañana.

Volví a la casa de Bella para estar con ella antes de que se despertara. El resto de la noche estuve pensando acerca de lo que me había dicho Alice.

Cuando Bella despertó, fue como el resto de las mañanas desde que Jacob se había ido, me sonreía pero esa felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Hola- le dije sonriendo.

-Hola-

-¿Te importaría que te llevara a mi casa para que hables con Alice? quiere hablar contigo sobre un plan que tiene, y no preguntes porque no se nada al respecto.

-Esta bien- dijo algo molesta por mi respuesta.

-Bien iré a cambiarme y volveré por ti en lo que desayunas y pides permiso a Charlie- le dije despidiéndome con un beso en la frente y saliendo por su ventana.

Cuando volví la patrulla de Charlie ya no estaba por lo que entre a la casa sin tocar. Sorprendí a Bella desayunando y al sentir una presencia salto de su asiento, pero al ver que era yo solo sonrió y me dedico una cálida sonrisa, pero de nuevo, la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunte

-Si, solo voy a cepillarme los dientes y nos vamos – contesto separando su silla de la mesa y caminando hacia la planta alta de su casa.

Espere a que volviera en la puerta de la entrada, cuando llego lo único que hizo fue mirarme a los ojos y seguir su camino hacia el carro. No soportaría mas tiempo esta distancia entre los dos por lo que sabia que Alice tenia razón, un tiempo separados nos haría bien.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Alice nos esperaba en el porche, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

_Se la va a pasar en grande, pero no lo suficiente como para no extrañarte no te preocupes._ Pensaba Alice, tratando de tranquilizarme. _Asi no puedes negar que te quiero, ya que Jasper se va a quedar a acompañarte, lo que sinifica una semana lejos de el._

Despues de entrar en a casa y acomodarnos en la sala, Alice comenzó a hablar.

-Bella, últimamente te hemos algo triste- dijo Alice, a lo que Bella iba a contestar, pero Alice la callo levantando su dedo índice- No lo puedes negar, ya que Jasper siente lo mismo que tu, y en cuanto a Edward pues digamos que siente tus miradas. – Eso fue algo bajo, ya que en cuanto Bella lo oyó se giro para verme con una mueca de disculpa, a lo que solo pude responder con una sonrisa.

-En fin, quería proponerte que nos separemos por una semana… - iba continuar pero los ojos de Bella asi como su cara se crisparon de preocupación y tristeza.

- Sera lo mejor Bella, aparte tienes que ir con tu madre a entregarle la invitación, ¿acaso no quieres pasar una semana con tu madre antes de convertirte en la señora Cullen? – Ahora Bella se veía molesta pero pensativa a la vez, por lo que me desespero no saber lo que pensaba. Eso me pasaba con frecuencia, y mas ahora que veía sus ojos cargados de tristeza.

-Ire – dijo al cabo de unos minutos – pero con una condición…

-Que no te lleve de compras y que no hable nada relacionado con la boda o del per… perdón Jacob cuando estemos alla solo de esa forma podras relajarte, lo se Bella. Prometido. – Dijo Alice levantando su mano en forma de promesa.

-Entonces ire a hacer mi maleta y a hablar con Charlie, no creo que se oponga mucho cuando sepa que tu no vas – dijo girándose hacia mi con una sonrisa – pero eso no me hace muy feliz, te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también – respondi abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.


	2. La tua cantante ¿Otra vez?

**La **_**tua cantante **_**¿Otra vez?**

Estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando por el avión de las chicas, Jasper estaba abrazado a Alice rogándole que lo dejara acompañarlas, a lo que ella respondió con un dulce beso en la nariz.

-Entonces nos vemos en una semana – le dije a Bella, abrazándola y dándole un beso rápido en la boca.

-Nos vemos Edward – contesto después del beso y respondiendo a mi abrazo – Te amo y no lo olvides – me susurro al oído.

-Yo también te amo, y no sabes cuanto – respondí.

-Adiós Edward, adiós Jasper Te amo – Dijo Alice sacudiendo su mano en forma de despido.

Y así fue como comenzó una de las semanas mas largas de mi vida.

Llegando a casa me encerré en mi habitación. Al cabo de dos horas llego Carlisle a casa y baje para saludarlo.

-Hola Carlisle, ¿Cómo te fue en tu día? – pregunte

-Hola Edward, bien – cuando vi su cara vi que tenía algo de tristeza reflejada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o ver en su cabeza que era lo que ocurría, respondió – En el hospital hay una muchacha joven, como de 19 años, su historia es muy triste. No quiere contarle a nadie pero estoy seguro de que algo malo le paso, es de Escocia y vino de vacaciones, tiene VIH y no le queda más de una semana de vida. Me mata verla así, sabe un poco de español pero no demasiado.

-¿Como fue que la conociste? – pregunté algo consternado por lo que me contaba.

-Llego al hospital prácticamente cayéndose de lo débil que estaba, la pusimos en una camilla y como a la hora despertó y me dijo, en secreto, que tenia sida y que no quería hablar con nadie y que nadie lo supiera, pero no tenia donde quedarse por lo que le ofrecí que durmiera en el hospital.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte querido – Dijo Esme quien había llegado a su lado después de mi

-Por cierto quería hablar con ustedes, están necesitando gente en el hospital, ¿a alguno le interesa? – pregunto Carlisle aun con tristeza en su cara.

-No gracias, estaré en casa con Rosalie – respondió Emmet al instante.

-Alice me pidió que hiciera unas cosas por ella, así que no puedo. Lo siento Carlisle – dijo Jasper con una expresión de disculpa en su cara.

-Yo te ayudare si quieres – respondí cuando vi que mis hermanos no se disponían a ayudar.

-Gracias Edward – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras subía a su habitación en compañía de Esme.

La noche fue bastante larga, Bella no estaba a mi lado y no sabia nada de ella hasta el momento, y eso me ponía un tanto ansioso.

En la mañana acompañe a Carlisle al hospital, y después de presentarme a todo el personal, la mayoría enfermeras jóvenes. A las cuales les parecía bastante atractivo, por lo que decidí bloquear cualquier pensamiento que emanara de ellas, ya que la mayoría eran desagradables.

Empecé a recorrer los pasillos des hospital sin mucho que hacer, al parecer me había tocado un día tranquilo, pero no era normal según Carlisle.

Entonces lo olí, era lo mas dulce y mas hermoso que jamás había olido, era tal la fuerza que la bestia en mi interior amenazo con salir. Pero pude controlarlo.

La curiosidad me invadió, ¿De donde venia ese olor tas exquisito?, me odiaba por pensar eso, pero el olor era aun mas hermoso que el de… Bella ¿Acaso había perdido la razón?, entonces recordé lo que una vez me conto Emmet acerca de su experiencia con el olor de la sangre de los humanos, que a el le había pasado dos veces, una con mas intensidad que la otra.

No porque ese olor lo sintiera mas fuerte que el de Bella significaba que la había dejado de amar ¿Cierto?

Entonces decidí ir a ver de donde provenía.

Entre en el cuarto del cual estaba seguro, provenía el olor.

Cuando lo abrí, me encontré con la joven más bella que jamás había visto, era más atractiva que Rosalie y más agraciada que Alice, y por más que me doliera aceptarlo, era más hermosa que Bella.

Sus ojos eran color miel, el tono de su piel era moreno claro, y en cuanto a su cabello era negro y caía sobre sus hombros hasta llegar casi a su cadera.

Cuando me vio lo único que hizo fue sonreír, su sonrisa era aun más hermosa de lo que esperaba, más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo o de su cara.

-Hola – me dijo – soy Elena, ¿tú eres el enfermero que iba a traer mi jugo?

-Emmm no, pero si quieres te lo puedo traer – le dije algo atontado por su olor y su apariencia. Tenía un extraño acento, y al tratar de leer su mente no entendí nada. Sabía varios idiomas, como el ingles, el español, el francés, el italiano, y hasta el alemán. Pero no entendía el idioma que estaba en su cabeza.

-Por favor si no es molestia – dijo extendiendo aun mas su sonrisa – es solo que lo pedí hace como media hora, pero no me atrevo a molestarlos.

-No es molestia alguna, en seguida vuelvo. – le fije sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Antes de pasar por el jugo de esa bella joven llamada Elena, pase al despacho de Carlisle para preguntarle si la conocía.

-Pase – dijo Carlisle, después de que toque en su puerta. – a hola Edward, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Estas muy aburrido?, si gustas te puedes ir a casa.

-No, solo quería preguntarte algo –Carlisle dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro esperando por mi pregunta- ¿sabes quien es la chica de la habitación numero 367?

-Si, se llama Elena, es la chica de la que te conté anoche – Eso explicaba porque no entendía lo que había en su cabeza, estaba en escocés.

-Oh – fue lo único que pude articular.

-¿Pasa algo con ella? – pregunto volviendo a lo que hacia.

-No, es solo que – no estaba muy seguro de contarle, sabia que guardaría el secreto pero no estaba seguro de su reacción. – parece ser que… su… sangre canta para mi.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Carlisle sorprendido, levantándose de su asiento. – ¿Como puede ser posible? Creí que Bella era la _tua cantante _de tu vida.

-Emmet me conto que a el le paso dos veces, y una con mas intensidad que la otra. Solo que el no pudo contenerse, ni la primera ni la segunda.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo Carlisle más tranquilo. – Pues siempre puedes no acercarte a ella, por mas que me duela decirlo, lo mas seguro es que no sobreviva mas de una semana.

-Si, eso es triste. Bueno solo le entregare su jugo y me alejare. Muchas gracias Carlisle – dije girando para salir de su oficina – a y quería pedirte si podías guardar el secreto por favor.

_Seguro, soy una tumba. _Dijo en sus pensamientos.

Al salir de la oficina de Carlisle me dirigí a la habitación de Elena con un jugo de naranja en la mano.

Cuando llegue le entregue el jugo sin decir nada y antes de poder marcharme, escuche su dulce voz.

-Disculpa, no me dijiste como te llamabas, es decir yo te dije mi nombre pero tú no me dijiste el tuyo. – me dijo agachando su cara.

-Edward, me llamo Edward Cullen – dije sin voltear a verla.

-¿Cullen? ¿Cómo el doctor? – dijo con entusiasmo en su voz.

Me gire y le conteste – Si, es mi papa.

Frunció el ceño, al igual que todos los que habían visto a Carlisle y luego a mí.

-Soy su hijo adoptivo – dije, contestando a las preguntas que seguro se formulaban en su cabeza, pero en su idioma natal.

-Oh, y ¿cuantos años tienes?

-17, ¿y tú? – pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-19 – dijo formando en su cara la hermosa sonrisa que había visto antes.

-Bueno me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer – dije contra mi voluntad, por mal que me sintiera al pensar en Bella, no me quería separar de ella. Era tan hermosa y cálida, y la peor parte es que estaba muriendo y no había nadie a su lado.

-Lo siento – dijo borrando esa sonrisa de su cara – no quería entretenerte, gracias por el jugo.

-Si se te ofrece algo mas no dudes en llamar. – dije deseando que lo hiciera pronto.

-Claro, gracias de nuevo.

Al salir de la habitación, sentí un vuelco en mi corazón al saber que la lastime con mi comportamiento descortés.

**Pues esta es mi primera historia. Se que hay muchas fans que prefieren ver algo entre Edward y Bella.**

**Pues opino un poco diferente, no digo que no me guste como la trata y todo. Pero creo que ella no lo merece, lo lastima mucho. Como se atreve a elegir entre Edward y el perro? Bueno en fin, no es mi historia.**

**Este es solo una idea que surgio. Opinen.**


	3. Trato

**Trato**

A la mañana siguiente volví al hospital con Carlisle. En la noche anterior me la había pasado ideando miles de formas de evadir a Elena. Pero por una razón u otra siempre terminaba imaginándome su hermosa sonrisa, y a mi en su cuarto. Era horrible la culpa que sentía al pensar en Bella, pero no podía evitarlo. Era solo cuestión de esperar, Carlisle había afirmado que no viviría más de una semana.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, al igual que lo había hecho el día anterior, pase por el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Aunque yo sabia que era algo estúpido, ya que ella era la única en ese pasillo.

Escuche un grito desesperado, supe que era Elena, por lo que Salí corriendo. Pero cuando llegue tuve que dejar de respirar porque al parecer la intravenosa se había movido provocando que sangrara y por lo tanto un dolor muy fuerte, que era lo que la hacia gritar.

Trate de llamar a una enfermera, pero su habitación estaba mas alejada que las demás.

Entonces escuche que grito mi nombre.

-¡Edward! – la oí gritar de dolor, por lo que me arme de valor y dejando de respirar fui a ayudarla, solo deseaba que no se diera cuenta. – Por favor quítamela, me lastima. – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si, solo déjame la saco, y después la acomodare en tu otra mano. –con un ágil movimiento la saque.

-Gracias – decía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sobando su mano – Por favor solo espera a que se me pase el susto y me la vuelves a poner.

-Como gustes – respondí con una sonrisa - ¿Me permites echar un vistazo?

Asintiendo con la cabeza levanto su mano.

-Se poncho tu vena, se puede infectar. Iré por lo necesario para curarte la herida. – le dije levantándome de donde estaba y saliendo de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos regrese con alcohol y banditas en mi mano.

Mientras me concentraba en la herida, su olor llegaba a mi nariz deleitándola.

-¿En que piensas? – me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Me preguntaba como es que una chica tan joven como tu termino en un hospital que esta del otro lado del mundo de donde vive. – le dije improvisando un poco mis pensamientos.

-Vine de vacaciones – me dijo algo seria y con tristeza reflejada en su voz.

-Lo siento no era mi intención meterme en tus asuntos – dije volviendo la mirada a su herida.

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que aprendí de la forma dura que la vida no es justa. Y que en el mundo hay gente mala. – respondió girando su rostro hacia la ventana.

En esos momentos no deseaba nada más que poder leer su mente, pero solo había pensamientos en el idioma que yo no entendía. No veía ninguna imagen en su cabeza, solo pensamientos en escocés.

Después de un rato de procesar lo que me acababa de decir, algo en mi mente relaciono sus palabras con su actual estado. La chica tenía una enfermedad terminal la cual solo se transmite de dos maneras, de forma sexual o por la sangre. Entonces en mi cabeza se formulo una pregunta que gritaba por salir.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?, si te sientes ofendida no tienes porque contestar – dije cuando no pude mas con la curiosidad.

-Claro – me dijo volviéndose a mí y sonriendo.

-¿Cómo fue que te contagiaste de sida?, es decir no te vez de esas chicas que anda de un lado para otro turnándose hombres. – dije mirándola a los ojos, temí que mi comentario estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero ese miedo se esfumo en cuanto escuche su dulce risa.

-No, la verdad es que no soy de esas. – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, la cual desapareció casi al instante. – Mi problema fue más bien con las fiestas y la creencia de que era autosuficiente. Te propongo algo – dijo sonriendo de nuevo, lo cual causo que yo también sonriera. Era estúpido pensar que ahora la que me idiotizaba era ella y no al revés como suele pasar con Bella.

-Esta bien, te escucho – dije dudando un poco.

-Te contare lo que me paso y responderé a cada una de las preguntas que se formen en tu cabeza, siempre y cuando… - hizo un pausa y giro su cabeza, mirando hacia el piso. – me cuentes tu historia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – dije algo sorprendido ante su proposición.

-Bueno, se que hay alguien en tu vida, y que te la recuerdo constantemente. – No supe que contestar, ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? No había mencionado nada sobre mí y mucho menos sobre Bella.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunte ahora un poco nervioso.

-No se, tu dime todo lo que has vivido, se que hay alguien especial en tu vida. Tu mirada te delata cada vez que piensas en esa persona. – la vi a los ojos y parecía que quería ocultar una sonrisa, como yo cada vez que Bella decía o hacia una tontería. – ¡¡LO VEZ?? Ahí esta de nuevo, estabas pensando el ella… ¿o el? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella – me reí ante su declaración. - ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en ella? ¿A caso puedes leer mentes? – reí ante la ironía.

-No, pero al ver como tus ojos brillan me dicen que estas pensando en ella. Quiero escuchar una historia feliz, algo que me convenza de que no todo en este mundo es tristeza y soledad.

-¿Sabes? Solía pensar de esa manera hasta que ella llego a mi vida. – Y era verdad, desde que Bella llego a mi mundo, mi vida era mucho mas plena y feliz. Ella marcaba la diferencia, es mi razón de existir. Entonces mis pensamientos fueron cortados por la hermosa risa de Elena, ¿Cómo lo hacia? Cada vez que ella reía o sonreía, yo hacia lo mismo. Era feliz por el hecho de saber que ella sonreía. – ¿De que te ríes? – pregunte con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Lo volviste a hacer.

-Muy bien, acepto tu trato.

-Perfecto – dijo con su perfecta sonrisa – Ahora ayúdame a salir de la cama.

-¿Cómo?, pero no puedes tu estado es delicado.

-Nah, delicado mis polainas. Si no me ayudas lo hare sala de todas formas. – dijo tratando de pararse.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré. ¿A donde es que vamos? – entonces por primera vez, en su cabeza vi la imagen del jardín trasero del hospital.

-Al jardín del hospital – contesto sonriendo y de pie.


	4. Mi historia

**Mi historia**

Cuando llegamos al jardín, Elena no dejaba de sonreír, aspiraba tanto como se lo permitían sus pulmones y después soltaba el aire de golpe, todo para volver a aspirar con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo.

-Es hermoso – dijo al cabo de unos minutos. El jardín era sencillo, con unos cuantos arboles y unas cuantas florecillas rosas, rojas y violetas. – El aire libre, el cielo. Desearía que estuviera despejado para poder ver el sol, pero me conformo con la libertad.

-Hay lugares mucho mas hermosos que este en Forks, si deseas te puedo llevar a uno es esp… - no pude terminar la frase. Como es que se me había ocurrido llevar a Elena al lugar que era de Bella y mío.

Ella sonrió al ver que me callaba – No te preocupes, de todos modos tu padre no me va a dejar salir de aquí.

-Lo siento, es solo que el lugar que se me ocurrió es uno de los más especiales entre mi novia y yo.

-Lo se, lo presentí al ver que brillaban tus ojos de culpa. – dijo acompañado de una melodiosa risa. – Bueno y ahora cuéntame toda tu historia – dijo sentándose en una banca y mirándome a los ojos.

Después de media hora de estar platicándole mi historia, claro emitiendo palabras como vampiros, hombres lobo y sed de sangre, deje que ella me dijera lo que estaba pensando.

Fue sorprendente ver como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que le decía como me sentía hacia Bella.

Ni un solo momento dejo de prestar atención a mi narración, lo cual me hizo sentir cómodo.

-Al oír como la describes, el amor de tu existencia, lo haces sonar como si hubieras vivido muchos años, y te recuerdo que eres menor que yo. – No pude hacer nada más que reír, ya que sabía que ella tenía razón. En toda mi existencia como vampiro jamás había encontrado una razón para ser feliz, hasta que Bella llego a mi vida. – Y en cuanto a lo de Jacob y Bella, no te preocupes. No creo que sea una acusación de culpa hacia ti lo que vez en sus ojos, no has pensado que quizás te mira con culpa porque se siente mal al tener que hacerte pasar por la una decepción. La cual sabe que de cierto modo es su culpa por haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo en tu ausencia.

-No la culpo por eso, yo la abandone.

-Tampoco tienes porque sentirte mal, lo que cuenta es el presente y el futuro. No mires para atrás a ver los tropezones que has dado. Al fin de cuentas regresaste y ella es feliz a tu lado, eso te lo ha dicho. No tienes porque dudar de ella.

-Es solo que no me gusta verla sufrir por el hecho de tener que elegir entre ese per… lo siento, entre Jacob y yo. – ella soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que tuviera que elegir. Lo único que hizo es decidir si seguir siendo amiga de Jacob o no. Y lo que le duele es dejarlo sabiendo que se quieren, pero apostaría a que lo dejo porque no quiere ver como sufre el resto de su vida con la mujer que ama como su amiga, y peor, casada con su peor enemigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro al pronunciar "peor enemigo" – Valla Edward Cullen con un enemigo, no lo puedo creer.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

-Bueno es solo que creo que eres dulce y no creo que sea fácil que te consigas a un enemigo teniendo el poder de tu mirada. – lo dijo agachando la mirada y sonrojándose. Hacia ya tiempo que no sentía como alguien se sonrojaba desde que Bella se fue. Fue lindo, su cara se veía aun más hermosa de esa forma. En ese instante la cara de Bella se me vino a la cabeza, y me sentí mal por estar pensando eso de Elena.

-Gracias – dije sonriendo al rato que ella levanto su cabeza.

-Aunque supongo que lo odias porque se metió con tu Bella ¿no es cierto?

-Si – iba a decirle que en parte, pero si preguntaba cual era la otra parte no podría responderle ya que estaba relacionado con el prejuicio de vampiros y licántropos. – Bueno, fue suficiente de mí por hoy, hablemos de ti.

-Si ya se acabo la parte de romance, vayamos al realismo del mundo. – iba a empezar a relatar su historia pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Edward? – era Carlisle. _Por favor no me digas que estas con… - _Hola Elena – dijo debajo del marco de la entrada.

-Hola Dr. Cullen.

-Edward es hora de irnos. – me dijo lanzándome una mirada molesta. ¿Por qué_ estas con ella? _Me pregunto molesto en su cabeza.

-Solo platicábamos – dije respondiendo a la pregunta en su cabeza y terminando con el incomodo silencio.

-Elena no es por ser grosero pero ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama? – pregunto Carlisle con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Solo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco. Estoy ahí todo el día y me estoy empezando a can… - guardo silencio y se paro de su asiento. – Lo siento Dr. Cullen no quise ser mal educada. – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo y metiéndose en el edificio. – Hasta mañana Edward.

-Hasta mañana Elena.

Después de eso Carlisle no me dirigió la palabra, pero por lo que podía escuchar en sus pensamientos estaba decepcionado y me iba a advertir que no se lo ocultaría a Bella si seguía con esa actitud.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo y lo sabes. – le dije algo irritado por su acusación.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que estés con ella, menos si su sangre te atrae.

-No la voy a morder, no la lastimaría y tú lo sabes.

-No, no lo se ese es el problema. Hijo tu sabes que lo digo porque te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti y para Bella, y el hecho de que andes con otra en lo que ella se va de vacaciones no me parece lo mas correcto.

-No ando con otra. Eso suena como si estuviera engañando a Bella, y nunca haría eso. – empezaba a molestarme mas.

-Lo siento hijo, no quise acusarte de nada. Fue un día difícil, lo único que deseo en estos momentos es ver la cara de Esme y olvidarme de todo.

-Lo se papa, lo siento yo también.

Cuando llegamos a la casa sentí una ola de desesperación y tristeza, a lo cual supuse que era porque Jasper extrañaba a Alice.

Me encerré en mi cuarto para meditar, pero al rato llego Jasper.

-¡Edward por favor! – dijo algo irritado y exasperado.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunte algo preocupado.

-Deja de pensar en Bella o lo que sea que estés haciendo, estas haciendo que extrañe más a Alice.

-¿De que estas hablando? – no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, no estaba pensando en Bella, estaba pensando en… ¿Elena? - ¿Estas sintiendo amor por mi parte?

-Si, de eso hablo. Ahora si no te importa voy a mi cuarto a sentirme desdichado. – después de haber dicho eso se marcho enojado y maldiciendo en su mente.

Eso me dejo mas confundido que nada, como era posible que de mi emanaran sentimientos de amor al pensar en Elena, no tenia ni dos días de conocerla.


	5. El sueño

**Este capitulo es muy corto (mas que los otros), pero me parecio que era importante.**

**El sueño**

Estaba ahí en mi cuarto sintiéndome más confundido que nunca. Quería correr hasta Bella y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero no podía, no quería romper su semana de tranquilidad lejos de mí.

Entonces solo me deje llevar y corrí tan rápido como pude.

Cuando menos lo espere me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una habitación, era una habitación de un hospital.

Para se exactos era la habitación de Elena.

No podía creer que mis impulsos me llevaran hasta ella. Cuando la vi ahí en su cama.

Se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, su piel brillaba y su sonrisa era perfecta. ¿Su sonrisa? Al parecer estaba soñando algo lindo porque estaba sonriendo. Cuando intente leer su mente vi su sueño.

Estaba Elena con dos personas mayores, las cuales supuse eran su papa y su mama, después aprecio alguien mas a quien ella recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Todo parecía ser tan cálido y lindo, ella se veía tan feliz. Una felicidad que no encontraba en ella estos días.

Después su sueño cambio, esta vez estaba ella en una habitación, que viendo detenidamente parecía como una habitación de colegio.

Ella se veía de nuevo con esa clase de felicidad que no había mostrado últimamente, estaba rodeada de chicas con las cuales platicaba y reía por cosas que no tenían sentido.

Su sueño cambio nuevamente, en esta ocasión estaba caminando por un pasillo. Llego a un casillero, el cual tenia un ramo de flores y una tarjeta que decía: "Para la mas dulce y hermosa de las Flores".

Su sonrisa se ensancho más.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir apreciando su sonrisa su ceño se frunció.

Me interese más en la imagen de su cabeza. Solo la veía entrar en una habitación, llena de hombres.

Al parecer ella estaba llorando y le gritaba a uno de los muchachos, el cual reconocí como su hermano, o el hombre que había estado en la escena anterior.

Después solo vi que lloraba desconsoladamente encerrada en un cuarto gris, con una cama y un closet.

Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, aun estando dormida.

Entonces la imagen de su sueño cambio nuevamente, era ella siendo agitada por los hombres que estaban en la habitación de su hermano, su hermano solo reía como idiota. Me sentí tan frustrado.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más escuche un grito desgarrador.

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!! – grito Elena levantándose de su cama. Después acerco sus piernas a su pecho y las presionó con sus manos. Siguió llorando.

Afortunadamente actué antes de que pudiera verme y me escondí en la penumbra para que no pudiera verme. Siguió llorando como por una hora hasta que finalmente se calmo y volvió a quedar dormida.

No podía creer lo que había averiguado por medio de sus sueños.

Me quede en su habitación hasta que el sol salió, aunque solo regrese porque sabía que Carlisle me iba a estar esperando para venir al hospital conmigo.

Cuando llegue me cambie rápidamente de ropa. Luego apareció Carlisle en mi puerta anunciando que nos iríamos en 15 minutos.


	6. Conociendo a Elena

**Este es mal largo, creo yo que compensa un poco lo del capitulo anterior, bueno disfruten y espero que les guste. Espero sus opiniones con gusto.**

**Conociendo a Elena**

Cuando llegue al hospital me dirigi rápidamente hacia su habitación. Habia olvidado la verdadera razón por la que había ido en un principio, necesitaban personal y yo iba para ayudar.

Antes de que pudiera ir a visitar a Elena una de las enfermeras me llamo, me necesitaban para atender a un grupo de niños con raspaduras y golpes, mientras que ellas se ocupaban de los que estaban graves.

Por lo que había escuchado en las mentes de las enfermeras, había ocurrido un accidente en un camión de una escuela, a las afueras del pueblo.

Habia dos niños con la pierna quebrada y 5 con heridas muy graves. Por lo que dejaron a mi cargo a mas de 15 niños con raspaduras y golpes leves.

Cada uno de ellos fue lo mismo, fingían estar más lastimados de lo que estaban, pero gracias a mi don de leer las mentes, sabia que era mentira.

Me tomo unas dos horas acabar con todos, después de eso me dijo la enfermera que ya no había mas trabajo por ahora, que podía ir a deambular por el hospital y ver si no se había escapado algún niño.

Entonces supe exactamente a donde me dirigía, a la habitación de Elena. No sabia porque sentía la necesidad de verla, de preguntarle por su estado y asegurarme que al menos físicamente se sentía bien.

Al llegar a su habitación toque.

-Pase – me dijo

Cuando entre vi que estaba recostada de lado mirando a la pared. Se levanto y se giro, y al mirarme apareció una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. No pude evitar contestarla.

-Hola – me dijo. – ¿Como te ha ido es este dia?

-Bien, aunque un poco mas ocupado que los pasados. – dije mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Si, me entere de que hubo un accidente con niños. ¿Estan todos bien? – dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Si, solo hubo 7 heridos que necesitaron ser internados.

-Oh

Hubo un extraño silencio en el que me sentí extraño.

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti. – dije con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos. Pero en ese momento recordé los primeros días en los que conoci a Bella. Turnandonos los días para hacernos preguntas. Rei para mis adentros, de verdad que extrañaba esos días en lo que solo podía ver amor y curiosidad en su hermosos ojos cafes, aunque también un poco de miedo, el cual después supe que era solo porque creía que la dejaría en cualquier momento. No extrañaba todo de esos días, ya que no podía tocarla o abrazarla con tanta libertad como ahora.

-Si, pero quisiera salir de nuevo al jardín si no te importa.

-Sabes que si te saco Carlisle se va a enojar con migo. – dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh por favor, solo hoy. Te prometo que será la ultima vez que te lo pido. Solo me quedan como 4 o 5 dias de vida, no puede hacer alguna diferencia el que salga o no. – me quede en shock. ¿Como era posible que hablara de su muerte con tanta naturlidad? De nuevo la imagen de Bella vino a mi mente.

-E-e-esta bien – dije algo atonito todavía.

-Bueno entonces vamos. – dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la bata que estaba en el sillón frente a su cama.

Cuando llegamos al jardín su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, y repitió lo del dia anterior. Aspiro todo el aire que pudo y luego lo solto de golpe.

-Te advierto que mi historia no es feliz, bueno al menos el final. – eso me recordó un poco a Rosalie.

-No tienes porque contarme las partes desagradables si no quieres.

-No, no importa. Por una extraña razón tu y tu papa me inspiran una confianza que no creer tener de nuevo hacia nadie. – dijo sentándose en la misma banca del dia anterior y mirándome.

-Oh, gracias. Me siento alagado. – me sente a su lado y la vi a los ojos para que relatara su historia.

-Bueno, todo comenzó en Escocia, yo tenia 14 años cuando mis papas me dijeron que mi hermano, el cual en esos momentos tenia 16, se iba a los EUA a estudiar.

Al principio me sentí un poco triste, pero al ver que eso era lo que el quería, no tuve mas remedio que apoyarlo. La despedida fue algo dramática, no podía dejar de llorar y abrazarlo mientras que el solo me consolaba diciéndome que llamaría todas las semanas y que me escribiría todos los días contándome como le iba.

Mientras que ella relataba su historia yo solo podía verla a sus ojos, y ver las imágenes que se formaban en su mente.

-Al principio si fue como el me lo prometió, cada domingo recibia una carta con todo lo que había hecho en la semana. Los martes era el dia en el que llamaba para saludar. Mis papas se sentían tristes por no estar con su hijo, pero cuando escuchaban su voz y sus relatos no podían evitar ponerse contentos.

Despues de un año el dejo de escribir y llamar, nosotros intentábamos comunicarnos, pero el siempre estaba ocupado con clases o tareas. Paso otro año en el que solo hablábamos una vez al mes, mis papas eran tan felices al hablar con el. El se portaba grocero y se mantenía cortante.

Al año siguiente, mis papas me anunciaron que podía ir a EUA a visitar a mi hermano, y si me gustaba alla me podría que dar a estudiar. Sin pensarlo dos veces acepte a ir y quedarme a estudiar. Estaba tan contenta. Volveria a ver a mi hermano. Mejor aun, viviría donde el.

Cuando llegue al colegio me instale rápidamente en mi habitación. Llegue una mañana y para la tarde ya tenia todo arreglado, mi habitación, mis papeles, etc. Me dispuse a buscar a mi hermano para darle la noticia de que estaba ahí, ya que no nos habíamos podido comunicar con el. Cuando llegue a su habitación lo encontré tirado en la cama con la mirada perdida. Trate de hablar con el pero lo único que decía eran tonterías sin sentido.

Me preocupe por el, pero bueno era su decisión y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Por lo que decidi no contarle nada a mis padres. Al año me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, lo tenia todo amigos, buenas notas, era popular, incluso un novio el cual profesaba que me amaba y que jamás me dejaría. Aunque era feliz, había una parte de mi que no lo era. Extrañaba a mi hermano, asi que decidi tratar de arreglar las cosas con el.

De repente el hermoso rostro de Elena reflejaba tristeza.

-Esa noche habia una fiesta de estudiantes de ultimo grado, mis amigas me habían advertido que solian ponerse agresivas después de un rato. No me importo, como te dije antes, me sentía autosuficiente. Como era popular, tenia la entrada garantizada. Mi novio se ofreció a ir con migo, pero le dje que no. Le dije que ese asunto era entre mi hermano y yo.

Cuando llegue a la fiesta y lo busque, no lo encontré por ningún lado. Por lo que supuse que se encontraría en su habitación. Eso me tranquilizo un poco, creía que entre menos gente mejor. Despues de un rato llegue a su habitación, escuche risas, supe que no estaba solo.

Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, por lo que sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco.

-Entre a su habitación, y lo encontré igual que la vez pasada, con la mirada perdida. Riendo como estúpido tirado en el piso de su habitación. Intente hacerme la fuerte. No podía hablar con el en otro momento ya que yo tenia clases y cosas que hacer.

-Carlos – lo llame. –Necesito hablar contigo.

-A Elena pasa pasa – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Quien es esta? – pregunto uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación. Todos estaban en el mismo estado que mi hermano, con la mirada perdida y diciendo puras incoherencias.

-Es mi pequeña hermanita. – contesto el con un tono burlon.

-Pues para ser pequeña, no tiene nada de niña. – dijo otro de los chicos que se encontraban en la habitación. Eran 5 amigos y mi hermano. Cuando oi esas palabras sentí un escalofrio en mi espalda. Por lo que me propuse a salir de ahí. Pero antes de que pudiera irme uno de los chicos me agarro de hombro.

-¿A donde vas muñeca? – me dijo con una mirada sombria en el rostro.

-¡Sueltame! – grite. Antes de que pudiera forcejear me agarro por los brazos y me arrastro a la habitación.

-Edward esto es duro, si no quieres escuchar no tienes porque. – me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y sollozando.

-No esta bien – conteste algo molesto por lo que me estaba contando. – pero si no me lo quieres contar esta bien.

-No, no hay problema. De alguna manera creo que me sentire mejor si se lo cuento a alguien. – dijo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Por lo que las imágenes comenzaban a salir de su mente mediante hablaba.

Cuando me introdujeron a la habitación no pude pelear por mucho que lo intentaran. Es decir eran cinco y mi hermano no me estaba ayudando. Uno a uno me violaron, sin contar a mi hermano claro. El se quedo profundamente dormido. Yo gritaba su nombre con la esperanza de que me aydara. Pero no despertó. Cuando hubo acabado, Sali corriendo de la habitación. No podía hablar con nadie por lo que me escondi en un cuarto que rente a las afueras del campus.

Permaneci ahí como por 5 dias, sin hablar, comer o dormir. Casi muero y una parte de mi lo deseaba. Cuando estuve a punto de desfallecer mis padres me encontraron. Pase una semana en el hospital, fue ahí donde me diagnosticaron VIH. Mi vida ya no tenia sentido, ni siquiera el hombre que me profesaba todo ese amor me acepto después de que supo lo que me paso.

Cuando Salí del hospital mis papas me informaron que habían encontrado a mi hermano en su habitación colgado. Y con el una carta la cual iba dirigida a mi. En ella me rogaba que lo perdonara, que sabia lo que habia ocurrido y que no podía seguir viviendo en ese mundo a causa de la culpa.

Cuando me entere no pude contarle a nadie lo que me ocurrió, no quería que pensaran que mi hermano habia muerto por mi causa.

En el momento en que escuche eso me pare de mi asiento.

-¡¡Que?? – Se asusto un poco ante mi reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward? – En su mirada podía ver la confusión.

-¿Cómo puedes sentirte culpable por la muerte de tu hermano? No es que sea insensible pero el se lo merecía.

-¡No! El no merecía morir, yo lo habia perdonado aun antes de salir de la habitación.

-Tu corazón es tan grande, si alguien le hiciera eso a alguna de mi familia, o incluso a… - No pude ni terminar la frase. – Saldria corriendo a matar al maldito o malditos que le hicieron eso.

-Lo bueno es que no le va a pasar nada, te tiene a su lado para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

-Si lo se. Aun sigo creyendo que seas capas de perdonar a tu hermano.

-Lo perdone a el, pero a los que me hirieron de por vida lo acuse. A todos los metieron a la cárcel. Y todos sufrieron un feo destino dentro de ella. – En ese momento las lagrimas y los sollozos empezaron a salir sin poder contenerlos mas. No pude evitarlo y me fui a su lado para abrazarla. Era tan calida como Bella, no habia sentido a ningún humano tan cerca mas que a Bella. Lo que me recordó que hacia unos días que no iba de caza y que me estaba faltando. Aun estando un poco sediento, el monstro de mi interior no tuvo las agallas de salir. Era tanto el sufrimiento de esta chica que no podía ni considerarla un alimento. – Desde ese dia tengo la misma pesadilla todas las noches, no he podido dormir bien desde hace dos años. Sabia que me tenia que quedar aquí, no podía hacer pasar a mis papas por este dolor. Segui estudiando, hasta que la escuela se entero de mi enfermedad y me corrió. – dijo acurrucada en mi pecho. Yo no podía hacer nada mas que abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.


	7. Volviendo a la realidad

**Regreso a la realidad**

Esa noche las imágenes de la historia de Elena golpeaban constantemente en mi cabeza.

Antes de irme le dije a Elena que no iría al día siguiente. Ella se mostro un poco decepcionada, pero no se quejo.

También le había dicho a Carlisle que no iría.

Todo el día siguiente lo pase casando, por mas que lo intentaba Elena no se iba de mi cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en ella la imagen de Bella aparecía. No sabia porque las relacionaba, eran completamente diferentes. Bella es torpe, encantadora, delicada. Elena es linda, ágil y no se ve tan frágil como Bella, hasta que comienza a llorar. Elena al igual que Bella es fuerte, pero consideraba que Elena era un poco más reservada en cuanto a mostrar su miedo.

Cuando regrese por la noche, fui directo al hospital. Ella estaba durmiendo, y al llegar de nuevo sonreía. Me hizo sentir tan bien, el día que había pasado cazando tenía en mi mente la imagen de su rostro torturado por la amargura.

Esa noche la pase a su lado, tuvo los mismos sueños que la primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión no despertó gritando, sino que solo abrió los ojos al soñar el funeral, que supuse era de su hermano.

Se despertó temblando del miedo, no pude hacer nada para tratar de calmarla. Quería saltar a su lado y abrazarla, pero no podía hacer eso. Ella no sabia que estaba allí.

Por la mañana antes de que despertara, fui con Carlisle a avisarle que iría más temprano a visitarla.

Cuando despertó yo ya estaba ahí, con una charola con un desayuno muy completo. Al verme sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Te traje desayuno – dije poniendo la charola frente a ella y sonriendo. – y te lo tienes que acabar todo.

-Gracias, pero no creo poder terminar con todo. – dijo mirando la charola. – ¿quieres ayudarme?

-No gracias, yo ya comí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te esperaste y comiste con migo? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo que pasa es que no puedo rechazar los desayunos de mi madre, la ofendería. – mentí.

-De acuerdo entonces gracias. – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Empezó a comer, y al cabo de media hora termino todo.

-Wow, de verdad que era un desayuno completo – dijo cuando termino y le quite la charola de enfrente.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado.

-Bien y ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

-Bueno, ayer durante mi paseo pensé en algunas preguntas que quería hacerte.

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Qué crees que hubiera sido de tu vida si tu hermano aun estuviera aquí?

-Bueno, pues creo que seria feliz. Es decir de todos modos voy a morir, pero moriría con menos culpa si el estuviera aquí.

-Ok, esto es estresante cambiemos de tema. – ella se rio – Digamos que hipotéticamente, alguien te ofrece una eternidad a su lado, la persona que sabes que es el amor de tu vida, ¿Qué le dirías?

-Eso depende – me dijo con el ceño fruncido y pensativa.

-¿De que?

-Bueno, para mi hay dos tipos de eternidades. Una seria en el mundo y la otra… - se sonrojo –Yo siempre creí en la eternidad después de la vida.

-Oh, no me refería a la vida en la tierra.

-Entonces le diría que no – me respondió al instante, casi sin dejarme terminar la pregunta.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte algo asombrado.

-Eso es sencillo. Después de mi "accidente", por así llamarlo, supe que el mundo estaba lleno de decepciones, y que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarme y vivir hasta envejecer. – No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella era tan valiente pero no fuerte. – Lo único que agradecí después de eso fue contraer esta enfermedad. No me siento orgullosa de ese pensamiento pero se que de no ser así yo misma hubiera acabado con mi vida.

-¿Acaso te hubieras suicidado? – le dije molesto ante la idea.

-Si, sabía que después de eso no podría confiar en nadie. Y mi idea de vida perfecta siempre fue encontrar a alguien que me amara y me viera de la forma que tu a Bella. Ese era el problema, ningún hombre me querría sabiendo lo que me paso.

-Eso es absurdo, yo estoy aquí, a tu lado. - ¿de verdad había dicho eso? – no me refiero como tu pareja sino como tu amigo y compañero. – dije agachando la mirada. Ella solo pudo sonreír.

-No te ofendas, pero creo que no te podría considerar nada más. Eres pequeño para mí. – esa era una ironía tan grande, que lo único que pude hacer fue reír.

-Ya no quiero hablar de mi historia ni de la tuya. Ahora quiero que me digas lo que te gusta. – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Bien y, ¿que quieres saber? – les respondí con una sonrisa.

-Te propongo algo nuevamente. Yo hago preguntas y me las contestas, y por cada pregunta que haga, tú me haces otra. Así los dos sabremos algo de cada uno. – Era tan linda cuando sonreía, pero yo había visto una alegría aun mayor en sus sueños.

-De acuerdo, pero no vamos a salir del cuarto.

-Claro que vamos a salir, te prometí que no te pediría que me llevaras al jardín, pero por lo que se el hospital es grande. Hay muchos lugares que no conozco, así que serás mi guía. – dijo levantándose de la cama. Se engancho de mi brazo y me jalo.

-Eres una tramposa. – dije sonriendo y caminando fuera de la habitación.

Estuvimos caminando durante dos horas, haciéndonos preguntas sencillas y a veces tontas acerca de nosotros. Tales como los gustos de música, libros, películas, actores. Por extraño que parezca coincidimos en la música y en los libros, pero en actores y películas éramos completamente diferentes.

En todo ese tiempo ella nunca dijo nada triste y yo tampoco. Solo reíamos y hablábamos de cosas sin sentido.

Nunca me había sentido así con Bella, me sentía como un chico de 17 años de nuevo. Con Bella siempre tenía que estar pendiente de que no se fuera a caer, o estar en guardia en caso de cualquier comentario.

Con Elena me sentía pleno y feliz. No hacia falta ocultar quien era, a excepción del pequeño detalle de que era un vampiro.

Después de dar tres vueltas al hospital decidimos pasar a la cafetería por algo de comer, o más bien algo para Elena. Le invente una excusa sin sentido de porque no comía, ella no se lo creyó pero no insistió mas. Después de comer y seguir charlando acerca de nosotros, nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Estábamos a dos pisos de su pasillo, pero antes de que saliéramos de la cafetería ella se detuvo.

-¿Edward? no me siento bien. – dijo borrando su sonrisa y llevando su mano a su cabeza.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Como te puedo ayud... - antes de que pudiera terminar ella cayo al suelo, pero antes de que cayera la agarre en mis brazos. – ¿Elena? Elena responde. – dije desesperado y sacudiéndola un poco.

La lleve a su habitación y fui a buscar a Carlisle.

-¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunte a Carlisle mientras el tomaba su pulso y revisaba su corazón.

-Tú sabes lo que le pasa Edward, esta muriendo y no hay nada que podamos hacer. – dijo con tristeza.

-Pero estaba bien hasta hace poco, por favor ayúdala a sentirse mas cómoda.

-Edward no me estas pidiendo que… la convierta ¿verdad? – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No, ella no lo quiere. Ella desea morir y vivir eternamente en la otra vida. No podría hacerle eso sabiendo que no lo quiere. – dije agachando la mirada. Sabía que si tuviera lágrimas estarían cayendo en ese momento.

-Aun así lo consideraste una opción. – no era una pregunta.

-Si, es por eso que le pregunte. – dije aun apenado y con la cabeza abajo.

-¡¿Le dijiste lo que eras?! – dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-No, claro que no. Se lo pregunte de una manera sutil. – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces no hay nada más que hacer. – dijo mirando a Elena. – Lo más probable es que despierte en una hora aproximadamente. Iré a continuar con mi trabajo – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Carlisle – lo llame.

-¿Si? – dijo girándose hacia mi.

-No me iré esta noche a casa, no me esperes. – dije volteando a ver a Elena, que estaba en su cama inconsciente.

-De acuerdo – dijo saliendo de la habitación. _Solo espero que no te arrepientas. _Dijo en su mente.

Después de una hora, como había dicho Carlisle, Elena despertó algo alterada. Al verme se relajo un poco y sonrió.

-Hola – dijo incorporándose un poco para sentarse.

-Hola – dije sonriendo y bajando la mirada.

-Edward – dijo levantando mi cara con su mano. – prométeme algo.

No pude decir nada, solo asentí.

-No vuelvas a preocuparte o sentirte triste por mí, no lo merezco. – ¿Como podía estar diciendo eso? ¿Acaso no veía lo grande que era su corazón?

-No te lo puedo prometer, eres como mi hermana mayor. – dije con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno pues solo piensa que tu hermana mayor esta bien y que siempre estará ahí para protegerte, aun cuando no este a tu lado. – su mano toco mi mejilla y ella cerro los ojos. – Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en el mundo Edward Cullen, tu corazón es tan grande como tu amor por Bella.

-Gracias – dije mirándola y tocando la mano que tenia en mi mejilla.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo. Después ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

-Tenemos que planear lo que haremos mañana, ya que estoy segura de que tu papa no me dejara salir de aquí. – dijo arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos hablando y riendo de nuevo. Planeamos escuchar música, ver una película y me pidió que le llevara fotografías de mi familia. Sin duda tenía que cuidar las fotos que fuera a traer, no sea que se me escape una del siglo pasado.

Ella cayo en un profundo sueño, se veía agotada.

Me quede con ella esa noche, de nuevo tuvo los sueños y no se altero. Era tan linda cuando dormía y sonreía. Esta vez cuando soñó sobre su accidente no pude evitar tomar su mano, para mi suerte no se despertó.

Al parecer se relajo, y al mirar dentro de su cabeza pude ver la imagen de su sueño.

Éramos ella y yo caminando en el jardín del hospital, después la imagen cambio y estábamos en los pasillos del elevador. Cuando volvió a cambiar estábamos en los elevadores del hospital jugando y bromeando.

Ella estaba soñando lo que habíamos hecho juntos, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Al verla ahí tan hermosa y sonriente, aun cuando dormía, pensé en la realidad de las cosas. Ella estaba muriendo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Me propuse a hacer de mañana el día más feliz de su vida.

Pero siempre con la cabeza puesta en la realidad.


	8. Una lagrima mas que dar

**Una lagrima más que dar.**

Antes de que ella despertara, regrese a mi casa. No hable con nadie solo entre por unos discos, una película, mi tocadiscos y unas fotografías.

Cuando regrese ya se había despertado, al parecer una enfermera le había dejado ropa en su cuarto. Se baño y se cambio. Se veía más hermosa de lo normal. Su rostro reflejaba felicidad y no se veía tan cansada. Cuando llegue a su cuarto la salude con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunte.

-Bien, tuve sueños lindos en los que tú aparecías. – dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En serio? Me siento alagado. – dije respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-¿Y que trajiste? – me pregunto girándose al montón de cosas que había traído.

-Son solo cosas para mantenernos ocupados el resto del día.

-Estoy ansiosa por empezar. – dijo volviéndose a mi y sonriendo aun mas.

El día empezó con el desayuno, fui a la cocina y le traje una charola llena de comida.

De nuevo me reprocho que no comiera con ella. Mientras comía yo conectaba el tocadiscos a un enchufe, y acomodaba el proyector para poder ver una película en cuanto ella quisiera.

-Traje mi colección de discos, bueno solo mis favoritos. Espero que no te importe. Y en cuanto a películas pues tuve que rentar ya que no tenía las que te gustaban. – dije alzando una pila de cajas de películas.

-Gracias, no debiste hacerlo. Hubiera aguantado a la perfección una película en la que todos los protagonistas mueren. – dijo riendo.

-Si pero yo también puedo aguantar una con final feliz y perfecto.

-Empecemos por ver la fotografías, me muero por conocer a tu familia. – dijo tomando el álbum de fotografías y abriéndolo.

Nos sentamos en el sillón que se encontraba en su habitación. Estuve una hora explicando todo sobre mi familia, contando anécdotas y momentos felices que pase junto a ellos.

Su rostro mostro interés en todo lo que decía, me sentía alagado ante tanta atención.

Después de que terminamos con las fotografías, decidimos comer, en esta ocasión no tuve forma de evadirla así que termine escondiendo la comida para que creyera que comía. Luego decidimos ir a ver películas. Vimos dos: la de Romeo y Julieta con Leonardo DiCaprio. No era mi favorita, pero al fin y al cabos era Romeo y Julieta. Y la de Orgullo y Prejuicio 2005. Era la favorita de Elena, había leído la novela unas 20 veces al igual que Bella.

Cuando estaba por acabar la segunda película ya estaba oscureciendo, la tarde se había pasado tan rápido que ni me di cuenta cuando se puso el sol.

Elena bostezo y se estiro cuando se termino la última película.

-¿Quieres que te deje para que descanses? – dije mas a fuerzas que con ganas.

-No, no estoy cansada. Es solo que estuve mucho tiempo sentada. – dijo parándose del sillón y estirándose mas.

-Esta bien, ¿que quieres hacer ahora? – pregunte parándome y sonriendo.

-Vamos a escuchar música.

-Bien déjame ponerla. – me acerque al tocadiscos pero antes de que pudiera poner música me tomo del brazo.

-Con una condición. – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Cual? – dije algo extrañado por su sonrisa.

-Que me invites a bailar. – después bajo la mirada y añadió. – olvídalo no se bailar.

-No hay problema, puedo bailar por los dos. – dije poniendo música y acercándome a ella.

La tome por la cintura y ella puso sus manos en mis hombros. Después puse sus pies sobre los míos y empecé a mecernos de un lado a otro.

Era liviana y cálida. Su olor era embriagador y su sonrisa me hipnotizaba y me dejaba atontado. La luz de la luna traspasaba por la ventana e iluminaba sus hermosos ojos claros, haciéndolos aun mas bellos.

Nos miramos durante un largo tiempo sin decir nada, solo escuchando la música y bailando.

Al cabo de unos minutos acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la abrace acercándola aun más a mi cuerpo.

Era tan dulce como ninguna otra chica.

Justo en el momento en el que más cómodo que me sentía, la imagen de Bella vino a mi cabeza. Sin querer la empuje y me aleje de ella.

Ella no hizo nada más que quedarse en shock mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – me pregunto. Podía ver dolor en sus ojos. Me sentí mal por eso, era yo quien lo causaba.

-Nada, es solo que esto esta mal. Estoy comprometido. – ella sonrió. No le veía lo gracioso a eso. – ¿De que te ríes? – pregunte algo exasperado.

-No esta nada mal, tú no me consideras como nada más que tú hermana mayor y yo solo te veo como mi hermano menor. Acaso crees que los hermanos no bailan. – su expresión cambio, tenia el ceño fruncido. - ¿O es que tu me vez como algo mas?

-No – ella tenia razón, me estaba portando como un idiota con ella. – Lo siento, no quise… - me callo poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

-No tienes porque disculparte, no has hecho nada malo. – después me vio a los ojos. – Gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí en esta semana. – la iba a interrumpir, le quería decir que parara. Yo no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Por más que me doliera aceptarlo ella seguía muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella siguió hablando. – Me diste la esperanza que necesitaba para morir en paz, me diste una semana de completa paz. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos últimos años de mi vida. – En sus ojos podía ver unas lágrimas asomándose. Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, la agarre entre mis brazos y la acomode para que pudiéramos seguir bailando.

-No digas nada más por favor. – le susurre al oído.

Ella me miro a los ojos y asintió.

Bailamos durante una hora más. Cuando la ultima canción se acabo ella se separo de mi. Eran las 11 de la noche.

-Estoy cansada – me dijo acercándose a su cama para recostarse.

-Déjame te ayudo – me acerque a ella y le ayude a subir a la cama. La acomode y la arrope.

-Hay una canción que me gustaría escuchar, si es que la tienes en tu colección claro.

-¿Cual? – pregunte agarrando el estuche donde tenia mis discos.

-Se llama "Take me Away" y la canta Lifehouse. – dijo sonriendo.

-Lifehouse es uno de mis grupos favoritos. Me gusta la música clásica más que nada, pero si de grupos nuevos se trata ese es uno de mis favoritos. – le dije mientras colocaba un disco en el tocadiscos y ponía la canción 15.

La música empezó a sonar. Había escuchado ese disco varias veces, pero no me había detenido a escuchar bien la letra. Esa canción era hermosa.

Al volverme a Elena vi que tenía su mano alzada hacia mí. Me fui a su lado y la tome.

-¿Te puedo pedir un ultimo favor? – me pregunto sentándome a un lado de su cama en una silla.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Se que tal vez estés cansado pero quería saber si te podrías quedar conmigo esta noche. – dijo mirando mi mano que estaba unida a la suya.

-No es ningún problema, puedo permanecer a tu lado el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias – dijo recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Al rato se quedo dormida. Su cara se veía cansada, tenia ojeras en sus ojos.

Después de media hora comenzó a soñar.

Como siempre sus sueños empezaban con ella y su familia en la celebración de algún evento. Después cambio a la imagen de ella llegando a la universidad. Se veía ella rodeada de chicas, feliz.

En este caso hubo un giro en sus sueños.

Comenzó igual que las noches anteriores. Se encontraba ella, entrando en la habitación de su hermano. Por un momento pensé en despertarla para que por una noche durmiera en paz, sin pesadillas.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada vi que su sueño se transformaba. Es esta ocasión mientras los amigos de su hermano empezaban a jalarla dentro de la habitación, llegaba alguien.

Era un chico, no se le veía bien la cara, estaba en la oscuridad.

Cuando me concentre en ver la imagen para averiguar quien era el chico, me di cuenta de que era yo.

¿Por qué Elena soñaba con migo como su salvador?

Me sentía tan feliz pero a la vez tan confundido. En esa noche no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

Después de que acabe con todos los tipos que trataban de herirla en su sueño levante a su hermano en brazos.

Su sueño cambio, estábamos en el hospital. Su hermano se recuperaba y ella estaba con sus padres, contándoles que había sido yo quien la había salvado.

Después de eso se vieron montones de imágenes de lo que habíamos hecho toda la semana. Desde que nos vimos por primera vez hasta el ultimo momento.

Poco a poco escuche como el latido de su corazón se hacia cada vez mas lento.

No podía hacer nada por ella, estaba muriendo. Su corazón dejaba de latir pero aun en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa.

En esos momentos estaba a punto de morderla y que cuando despertara rogarle perdón y pedirle que se quedara conmigo.

No podía hacerlo, no al ver la cara de paz que tenia reflejada.

Lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme y poner mi oreja en su pecho, para escuchar el latido de su corazón.

No se cuanto tiempo tardo en detenerse, cuando por fin lo hizo levante mi cara para. Aun reflejaba paz.

Empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas. Pero entonces la cosa más extraña paso.

Sentí como una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. Al tocar mi cara para poder comprobar si estaba llorando, la sentí. Era una lagrima, y estaba calendo de mi ojo. Era tanto el dolor y la felicidad que sentía que no pude hacer nada más que sonreír y volver a poner mi oreja sobre su pecho.

El dolor era por saber que no volvería a latir su corazón, no volvería a escuchar su voz, tampoco su risa.

Pero sentía felicidad porque sabia que ella estaba en el lugar en el que siempre creyó.

Elena me había hecho juntar dos emociones tan fuertes que había podido derramar una lágrima.

El tiempo pasó y no podía pensar en nada, pero entonces sentí a alguien tocar mi hombro.

-¿Edward? Por favor aléjate y deja que marque la hora de su muerte. – dijo Carlisle.

-Esta bien – dije separándome de Elena.

-Puedes ir a casa hijo, en 6 horas llega el avión de Bella.

-Gracias – dije saliendo de la habitación sintiéndome triste.

Fui a mi casa y me quede en mi cuarto esperando por volver a ver a Bella, me moría de ganas de poder contarle todo y decirle que la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Que era el hombre mas afortunado por tenerla a mi lado.

**Bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**La canción que escogí para que fuera la ultima que Elena escuchara es muy linda. Les recomendaría que la leyeran o la escucharan si tienen tiempo.**

**Se llama "Take me Away" de Lifehouse.**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones con ansias, y mañana sin falta pongo el último capitulo.**


	9. Reflexion

**Bueno este es el final de mi historia, perdón que tardara tanto en ponerla pero justo cuando me dispo****nía a escribirlo llego Breaking Dawn.**

**Para serles franca se me acabo la inspiración así que si no les gusta solo no pongan reviews entenderé la indirecta jaja.**

**Reflexión.**

Estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a las chicas. Me sentía muy desesperado y ansioso, aunque sabia que esas emociones eran de Jasper. Estaba a mi lado esparciendo por todo lugar sus sentimientos y dando brincos de un lado a otro tal como Alice lo hace a veces.

-Cálmate Jasper, llegaran en cualquier momento. – le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro y sentándolo.

-Si lo se, es solo que no lo soporto. Fue demasiado tiempo, lo que significa que me debes una y una muy grande. - dijo esparciendo tranquilidad.

-Gracias. – No pude decir nada más, sabia lo que Jasper sentía al estar lejos de Alice.

Después de un rato "escuche" los pensamientos de Alice y levante la mirada para encontrarlas.

Ahí estaba, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre. Había algo en sus ojos que hacia que la belleza de su sonrisa se opacara en comparación.

Brillaban con una emoción que hacia meses no veía.

-Ahí están – le dije a Jasper. Lo único que esperaba era que no saliera corriendo a velocidad vampírica para alcanzar a Alice.

En cuanto levanto la cabeza y la vio sentí una gran ola de felicidad, tranquilidad y amor. Tantas emociones juntas eran peligrosas, ya que estábamos rodeados de gente.

Salió corriendo a velocidad normal y yo detrás de el.

En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca tome a Bella en mis brazos y la bese con todo mi amor. Ella me lo respondió con la misma intensidad. Solo cuando tuvo que respirar me separe de ella. Cuando la vi a los ojos estaba sonrojada y sonriendo.

-Hola – me dijo viéndome a los ojos. – Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también, no tienes idea. – cuando nos giramos para ver a Alice y Jasper nos dimos cuenta de que se estaban besando, al igual que la mitad de la gente a su alrededor.

Jasper estaba tan concentrado que olvido guardar sus emociones para el. Ocasiono que todos a su alrededor sintieran lo mismo que el.

Bella y yo reímos y luego nos abrazamos con toda la fuerza que pudimos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa le pedí a Alice que llamara a Charlie y le dijera que iban a tardar un día más para que Bella se pudiera quedar conmigo esa noche.

La familia nos esperaba para platicar, pero yo tenía otros planes en mente.

Carlisle me preguntaba en su cabeza si le contaría a Bella acerca de Elena. Discretamente le dije que si.

Le pregunte a Bella si quería ir al claro conmigo para poder estar solos.

Ella encantada acepto y en menos de 5 minutos nos encontrábamos en camino.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el césped.

Empezamos a hablar, ella no paraba de contarme todo lo que había hecho con Alice y su mama por lo que espere a que terminara para poder contarle.

-Bien, te toca a ti. – dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y sonriendo.

-Te lo contare todo, siempre y cuando prometas no interrumpirme ni enojarte.

Ella dudo un poco y después de un rato acepto.

-Esta semana estuve en el hospital ayudando a Carlisle. – empecé a ponerme nervioso, no quería que se enojara y mucho menos después de que arreglamos nuestros problemas.

-Continua. – me animo.

-Había una habitación en la que estaba una mujer. No pude evitar mirar en la habitación ya que el olor de la sangre de esa persona era tan fuerte, incluso más que… el tuyo.

Su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡No Edward! No me dejes. – me dijo desesperada y lanzándose a mis brazos.

No pude evitar reír, ella me miro confundida.

-No te voy a dejar – le dije respondiendo a su abrazo y mirándola a los ojos. – Tonta Bella. Jamás te dejare, no al menos de que tú lo quieras.

-Entonces que pasara con esa mujer, la dejaras ir así nada más. – no pude evitar ponerme triste. Eso era exactamente lo que había hecho, dejarla ir así nomas.

Después de eso le explique la historia de Elena y yo. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado en esa semana.

Cuando termine, me abrazo y me susurro al oído: "Lo siento mucho".

-¿Por qué lo sientes?, creí que estarías feliz por no tener competencia. – le dije con una sonrisa, aunque sabia que mis ojos no reflejaban felicidad alguna.

-Nunca estaría feliz de verte sufrir, admito que me seria difícil dejarte ir sin pelear. Pero si viera que eres más feliz al lado de otra persona te dejaría ir. – me dijo como si no lo quisiera decir.

-No te preocupes, jamás te voy a dejar. Ni aun cuando encuentre a mil personas cuya sangre cante para mi. Tu eres la única y nunca te cambiaria por nada. – la acurruque en mi pecho y nos quedamos ahí por un buen rato. Su estomago empezó a hacer ruido, así que la lleve de vuelta a la casa para que comiera.

Mientras cenaba no podía evitar mirarla.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto después de que se dio cuenta.

-Nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo. – Es solo que en tus ojos hay un brillo que hacia meses que no veía, y no me canso de verte. – su mirada se volvió un poco triste. – Lo siento, solo olvida lo que acabo de decir.

-No, esta bien. – dijo agachando la mirada y volviendo a comer. – Quería hablar contigo sobre eso. Alice me explico porque fue que me saco de la ciudad. Edward de verdad lo siento, no sabia que te sentías así. Te juro que nunca te echaría la culpa por nada de lo que paso, todo es mi culpa por no saber manejarlo correctamente. La culpa que veías en mis ojos no era hacia ti, sino hacia mí por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. – empezó a sollozar un poco y sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas. En cuanto escuche sus palabras, Elena se vino a mi mente. ¿Como era posible que ella lo supiera?

Puse un dedo en su boca antes de que pudiera continuar.

-No tienes porque disculparte.

-Si si tengo porque – dijo quitando mi mano de su boca. – Nunca quise que te sintieras culpable, ni mucho menos que sintieras que no te amo mas que a Jacob. Como te dije antes te amo más a ti y tengo claro que la vida sin ti no seria vida. Jamás podría vivir un día más si no es a tu lado.

No quería que continuara disculpándose, por lo que la agarre en mis brazos y la bese.

-Shh, no quiero oír mas disculpas. En una semana serás mi esposa y no me importara nada más. Desde el momento en que aceptaste ser mi esposa supe que me amabas mas que a Jacob, no tengo duda de nada. Te amo y te quiero a mi lado por toda la eternidad.

-Gracias. Te amo. – dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besándome.

Cuando acabo de comer nos fuimos a mi cuarto para seguir platicando.

Hablamos de muchas cosas como los planes de la boda y de los planes de después de la boda.

Ahora no era yo el único emocionado por la boda sino que ella también.

Cuando Bella bostezo, la acomode en mi pecho y empecé a tararear su nana.

Después de un rato que se quedo dormida, empezó a hablar en sueños y a moverse.

Susurro un "Acepto" y un "por siempre". Supuse que estaba soñando con la boda.

Mientras la contemplaba dormir no se como pero Elena se vino de nuevo a mi mente.

Estuve pensando en muchas cosas.

Como es que ella sabía tantas cosas que yo no le había dicho. Ella era tan especial para mí pero aun así no hubiera aceptado estar conmigo toda una eternidad en la tierra. Quería morir y no sabía porque no me dejaba ayudarla.

Después de un rato de estar pensando en ella me di cuenta de una cosa.

Elena sabía muchas cosas, sabia la solución a mis problemas, sabia como hacerme sentir bien. Siempre tenia las palabras correctas, no le temía a la muerte porque sabia que algo mejor le esperaba.

Había venido a mi vida para hacer las cosas más sencillas, para reanudar e intensificar mi amor por Bella.

Ella era hermosa y muy especial, pero aun así murió sola. Su familia no estuvo para ayudarla.

Tenía un corazón tan grande como su amor por su hermano, nunca intento tener nada conmigo como la mayoría de las jóvenes.

Sus pensamientos eran un misterio para mí al igual que los de Bella.

Era UNICA en este mundo, la vida había sido cruel con ella, pero aun así no perdió la esperanza en la gente. Ella me había dicho que yo le había ayudado a no perder la confianza en la gente.

Me sentía tan bien conmigo mismo.

Elena era un ángel.

Si, eso era. Esa era la respuesta a todas mis preguntas sobre ella. Ella era un ángel que había venido a la tierra para sufrir y después enseñarme una gran lección.

Sabia que después de esta experiencia apreciaría cada minuto al lado de Bella y de mi familia, sabia también que estaba preparado para lo que sea que viniera. No pude evitar abrazar con más fuerza a Bella para acercarla lo más que pudiera a mí.

Había vivido una experiencia única, la cual nunca olvidaría. Un ángel había venido del cielo para enseñarme lo valioso de esta vida.

**Bueno que no digan que no se los ****advertí. Es solo que después de saber como acaba esta saga pues se me esfumo la inspiración.**

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Quería**** explicarles un para de cosas:**

**La idea principal era que Elena fuera mexicana y hablara español, y que por eso Edward no entendía su idioma ya que el habla en ingles, ustedes saben, vive en EUA.**

**Por eso la puse morena, los escoceses no son morenos para nada, o al menos eso creo.**

**Y en cuanto a los nombres, bueno es que Carlos (es el hermano de Elena), fue el primero que se me vino a la mente, así que lo puse.**

**También como estaba apurada por escribir la historia para que no se me fuera la inspiración, pues escribí mal el nombre de Elena. La idea principal es Helena, como sospecho que la mayoría lo conoce. Digamos que cometí unas cuantas faltas de ortografía al escribir su nombre. Lo hubiera corregido pero ya lo había subido. **

**Algunos me preguntaron si pensaba escribir mas, pues la verdad tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero no creo que lleguen a historias. Asi que probablemente solo sean one-shots.**

**Gracias a las personas que les gusto mi historia por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, me halagan jeje.**


	10. Disclaimer

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que en toda la historia no puse el disclaimer... AsМ que ahМ va.

Los personajes que estАn en la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo Elena, a quien yo inventИ. La historia original tambiИn pertenece a ella, pero aquМ yo le doy un giro diferente, ideando lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara. 


End file.
